La sonrisa
by ForeverInAnAdventure
Summary: Para el mes de Lancaster- Ren y Nora se habían ido. Qrow estaba envenenado. La situación nunca pudo ser peor. Y es por eso que le molestaba tanto esa sonrisa. Claramente estaba triste y preocupada, así que por qué... ¿Por qué no mostraba Ruby Rose lo que de verdad sentía?


Jaune sintió como si algo le observase.

En verdad, llevaba sintiéndose así desde hacía meses, y no podía evitar sentir escalofríos.

Cuando Qrow admitió haber estado siguiéndoles todo el tiempo, el rubio estuvo demasiado enfadado con el alcohólico para pensar que esa sensación podría haberla causado él, más furioso por el hecho de que hubiera estado utilizándoles como cebo para el loco que les atacó y de que el grupo del profesor Ozpin había intentado forzar a Pyrrha para que acepatara los poderes de doncella.

Pero ahora estaba incapacitado, delirando en una camilla.

Así que... ¿Qué era esa sensación que tenía?

Jaune miró a Ruby, quien parecía estar completamente centrada en su tarea de llevar a Qrow.

Ella había sufrido demasiado.

Puede que hubiera muchas personas que pudieran catalogarle como: «denso», pero él podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas que otros no.

El que Qrow les utilizó, como le encantaba repetirse mentalmente, carnada.

El que Ozpin no era alguien en quien se pudiera confiar.

...El que el tipo que les atacó, Tyrian, podría seguir cerca.

Pero una de ellas, y de la que se había dado cuenta hace muy poco era el sufrimiento que Ruby estaba guardándose en su interior.

Todos habían cambiado mucho desde la caída de Beacon. Nora era menos hiperactiva y podía comportarse más seriamente en su momento, Ren era más hablador con lo que, Jaune creía, era la esperanza de conocer mejor a las personas y compenetrarse mejor en la batalla...

Y bueno, el lider del antiguo equipo JNPR creía haberse vuelto un poquito más fuerte, ¿quizás incluso un poco más realista?

Pero por otra parte, Ruby a primera vista no había cambiado nada.

Se había hecho más habilidosa con su semblanza. Sin embargo, seguía actúando algunas veces como si siguieran en Beacon y nada hubiera pasado.

Incluso tras siete meses, parecía seguir negándose a admitir la realidad.

Eso le irritaba enormemente.

Todos eran amigos en el equipo. Todos habían estado juntos en la batalla de Beacon.

Entonces por qué. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar de actuar de una manera tan falsa?

Incluso en ese momento seguía con su mentira. Cuando él no estaba seguro de si Ren y Nora estarían bien, ella lo afirmó con una sonrisa para seguidamente mirar para delante llevando a Qrow.

Pero Jaune se dio cuenta de cómo dejó de sonreír y bajó la cabeza cuando pensaba que no le miraba.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Debía centrarse. Podría haber un Grimm cerca.

No sabía qué era lo que les estaba vigilando, pero con Qrow delirando, necesitaba esforzarse y trabajar al máximo. La vida del tío de Ruby dependía de ello.

Nora y Ren también se estarían esforzando todo lo posible trepando las montañas para llegar a Mistral y buscar ayuda. Ellos no podían hacer menos.

Y por lo que parecía ser arte del destino, empezó a llover.

No era una tormenta como la que asoló cuando se quedaron en Higanbana, pero no era algo que tomar a la ligera tampoco.

-¡Ruby, debemos resguardarnos!- Gritó Jaune a la chica, quien empezó a correr aún agarrando la camilla, casi causando que Jaune cayera al suelo por lo inesperado que fue- ¡Ruby!

-¡Debemos darnos prisa y llegar a Kuroyuri!- Respondió la chica continuando con su carrera, su amigo siguiéndola con dificultad- ¡si nos paramos ahora, tío Qrow empeorará!

Tenía razón. Tenía la mayor razón del mundo, pero...

-No sabemos que tan lejos está Kuroyuri sin el mapa- por el amor del Dios de la luz del que había aprendido hace menos de veinticuatro horas, ¿por qué tuvo que tirar ese bendito mapa en Oniyuri?- Si resulta estar lejos y caminamos así por la lluvia, Qrow empeorará.

Eso pareció conseguir que la chica se calmase. Esta se giró y le miró a la cara, sorprendiendo a Jaune cuando este se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?- Preguntó la joven, su voz delatando lo desesperada que estaba.

Jaune se quedó en blanco unos segundos. Qué podían hacer... Qué podían hacer...

-Estamos cerca de una zona de montaña- se dio cuenta Jaune- podemos desviarnos un poco y buscar un refugio en alguna caverna de por ahí y mirar desde lo alto a ver si Kuroyuri está cerca.

Ruby se quedó callada, pero apretando con fuerza los mangos de la camilla, empezó a correr lo mas rápido posible hacia las montañas, con Jaune siguiéndole de cerca.

-...Aven, ¿por qué?- Murmuró Qrow en otra de sus alucinaciones.

Mientras tanto, un cuervo empezó a volar, manteniendo sus ojos rojizos fijos en el trío.

 **RNJR**

Jaune frotó sus manos juntas, acercándolas al fuego lo máximo posible sin quemarse.

-Creo que veo algo a lo lejos, pero con todo lo que llueve, no sé yo- murmuró Ruby, sentándose junto a él y echándole una pequeña mirada a Qrow.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, el sonido de la lluvia y el fuego siendo lo único que retumbaba en sus oídos.

¿Estarían Ren y Nora bien?

Sus compañeros estaban en ese mismo momento recorriendo las montañas con todo su empeño, con la esperanza de llegar lo antes posible a Mistral y volver a salvarles.

Si iban tan rápido, quizás ignoraban los refugios. Si acababan cansados y resfriados por toda la lluvia, serían presa fácil para los Grimm.

Antes de que la imaginación de Jaune llegara a un punto más peligroso, Ruby le cogió la mano.

-¿R-Ruby?- La chica le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-He dicho que no te preocupes tanto. Ren y Nora estarán bien- contestó la adolescente a sus miedos.

Tenía la completa razón. El dúo no era estúpido y no seguirían haciendo algo que podría perjudicar a uno de ellos.

-...Tu tío también estará bien- Jaune deseó no haber dicho esas palabras, ya que al oírlas, Ruby bajo la cabeza y, mirando las llamas, murmuró:

-Tú no sabes eso- el corazón del chico casi se paró cuando la escuchó decir eso. Había querido por un tiempo que Ruby mostrase sus verdaderas emociones, pero el escucharla murmurar las mismas palabras que él dijo casi fue demasiado para él.

-No. Qrow estará bien- declaró con una voz llena de determinación el rubio.

La pelirroja le observó unos segundos con la boca ligeramente abierta, claramente sorprendida. Pero no tardó en cerrarla y volver a mirar a su tío.

Puede que el sonido del fuego estuviese ocultando cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo, sin embargo, se notaba en su cara que estaba sufriendo por lo que RNJR creía que era veneno.

-¿...Qué te importa?

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué te importa de repente tío Qrow? Os llevabais fatal anoche.

-...Ruby, aunque esté enfadado con Qrow, no voy a dejar que alguien se muera cuando puedo evitarlo, sobretodo si es tu tío.

-Oh.

Jaune formó un puño con su mano izquierda. Ese era el momento de conseguir que Ruby dejase de poner esa máscara odiosa.

-Ru-

-¿Crees que mi padre me odia?- Ante la mirada confusa de su amigo, Ruby siguió- le dejé una sola notita antes de irme y sería normal que lo hiciese, ya sabes, por dejarle no solo a él, sino que también a...- la pelirroja pareció darse cuenta de otro detalle- ¿Y si Yang me odia por haberla abandonado?

Jaune soltó una carcajada completamente libre de humor.

-Ya, claro... Si te odian a ti por haber hecho eso, yo soy el peor enemigo de mi familia. Mi madre me hizo prometer al volver a casa que no les dejaría, ¿y qué hice cuando me llamaste? Me fui sin decirles nada. Probablemente creerán que estoy muerto.

Su situación fue muy diferente a la de Ruby. Ella solo tuvo que esperar a que su padre se metiera en el ático para limpiar para huir.

Mientras tanto, su casa siempre estaba llena. Con siete hermanas, sería imposible dejar una sola nota sin que una la encontrara al instante. Por esto, tuvo que irse a altas horas de la noche sin hacer ni un solo ruido y esperando que su padre no llegara repentinamente de una misión y que le pillase.

-Lo siento, Jaune. Si no te hubiera metido en est-

-No te disculpes- interrumpió el joven mientras su ceño se iba frunciendo más y más- tú también estás sacrificando mucho con este viaje... Ren y Nora también... Puede que ahora sepamos que existen esas reliquias, las doncellas y tal, pero el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo. Detener a las personas que destruyeron Beacon y- sus palabras empezaron a convertirse en susurros- llevar ante la justicia a quienes mataron a Pyrrha.

Ruby se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué había tenido la conversación que evolucionar de esa manera?

-Jaune, tienes que dejar de ver ese vídeo- dicha persona se quedó prácticamente paralizado- te vi practicando con él la noche después de lo que pasó en Shion y... Y solo te estás haciendo daño viendo esa cosa.

El chico desvió su mirada a la lluvia. Inhaló todo el aire posible y se preparó para lo que iba a decir.

-Vale- ante la mirada incrédula de Ruby, Jaune sacó su scroll y buscó el vídeo, colocando su dedo seguidamente a centímetros del botón de borrar- vale. Borraré el vídeo y cuando salgamos de esta locura de salvar a tu tío, empezaré a entrenar contigo todos los días- Ruby pareció empezar a sonreír- con una condición.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, Ruby hubiera dejado de sonreír. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa si pudiera ayudar a su amigo.

-Di.

-Deja de hacerte la fuerte- ahí fue cuando su sonrisa desapareció- Ruby... Sé perfectamente que no estás bien después de lo de Beacon y solo lo haces para intentar hacernos sentir mejor... Pero te estás haciendo daño, y ni de broma voy a dejar que sigas así- Jaune la miró fijamente a sus ojos plateados- si quieres llorar, llora. A ninguno de nosotros le importará. Solo... No sigas con esta farsa.

La chica apretó sus dos puños con fuerza, siendo su aura la única razón por la que las palmas de sus manos no empezaron a sangrar.

-No puedo hacer eso... Es mi culpa que Vale cayera y que tanta gente muriera- la pelirroja apretó sus dientes- si hubiera sido más rápida al escapar de Mercury, habría podido detener a Emerald y salvar a Penny- con su puño, golpeó el suelo rocoso- si hubiera sido más rápida contra Roman Torchwick, podría haber salvado la aeronave con la que podríamos haber derrotado a más Grimm- volvió a golpear varias veces en el mismo sitio- si hubiera sido más rápida, podría haberme reunido con Yang y evitar que perdiera un brazo- fue entonces, cuando lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas- y si... Y si hubiera sido más rápida, podría haber llegado antes a la torre y haber salvado a Pyrrha.

Todo lo que había estado ocultando desde la caída de Beacon...

Todo lo que su corazón había cerrado con llave...

Había salido a la luz.

"Ahora lo sabe" pensó Ruby "sabe que es mi culpa que Pyrrha muriera".

Todo era su culpa, su culpa, su culpa, _¡su culpa! ¡Su culpa! ¡su culpa! ¡su culpa!_ _ **¡SU CULPA! ¡SU CULPA! ¡SU CULPA! ¡SU CULPA! ¡SU CULPA! ¡SU CULPA! ¡SU CULPA! ¡SU CULPA!**_

Y fue por todo eso que pensaba que se sorprendió al sentir como el rubio la abrazó.

-No tienes la culpa de nada de eso, Ruby. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste e incluso más- el ya chico de dieciocho años la abrazó con más fuerza- yo... Antes de las finales, Pyrrha me preguntó si yo creía en el destino. Pensé que sería una tontería o algo por el estilo, pero después de lo que nos contó Qrow...- Jaune desvió su mirada, lágrimas empezando a deslizarse por sus mejillas- creo que yo la convencí. Creo que fue culpa el que Pyrrha decidiera acceder a esa estúpida petición de Ozpin, la cual llevó a Pyrrha a su muerte... Si quieres insistir en que Pyrrha murió por tu culpa, entonces yo fui tu compinche- el chico tomó aire- y lo de Beacon estuvo más allá del alcance de cualquiera de nosotros. Ni siquiera Ozpin supo lo que venía.

Se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio los dos juntos sin romper el abrazo.

Habían confesado en lo que llevaban en esa cueva cosas que habían tenido en su corazón guardadas por mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo.

-...¿Significa esto que he superado a Weiss como tu BFF?

Ruby sonrió.

-Nope... Pero te vas acercando.

Jaune se rió y miró fuera.

La tormenta había finalizado y era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Jaune se levantó y empezó a moverse hacia Qrow, solo para parar al sentir como Ruby le cogía del pantalón.

El chico se giró.

-Y que no falte...- La pelirroja extendió su mano- por los socialmente torpes, chico vómito.

Esa era la sonrisa que Jaune quería. No la falsa que había estado meses portando.

La sonrisa honesta y llena de amabilidad que siempre llevaba consigo en Beacon era la que el quiso ver.

-Por los socialmente torpes, cara cráter.

Y se pusieron en marcha, listos para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo que se cruzara con ellos. Ya fuera Grimm o humano, no se rendirían.

Por supuesto, Raven Branwen emprendió el vuelo, siguiéndoles de cerca.

 **N/A Para el mes de Lancaster. Aunque bueno... Esto es más bien platonico, pero meh. Lancaster es Lancaster y Lancaster es best ship.**


End file.
